1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having several plug connectors but only two of which are simultaneously in use while others are not in use.
2. Description of Related Arts
An adapter or cable connector assembly having several plug connectors is widely used for its multi-functions. The multi-functional cable connector assembly has a cable, a first plug connector at a first end of the cable, and at least two plug connectors (namely a second plug connector, a third plug connector, etc.) at a second end of the cable which is opposite to the first plug connector. The at least two plug connectors usually have different interfaces for adapting to different devices. In use, the first plug connector is connected with a first receptacle connector of a first device and one of the at least two plug connectors is connected with a second receptacle connector of a second device for electrically connecting the first and second devices. The second plug connector and the third plug connector are selectively in use. Therefore, the free ones of the at least two plug connectors are usually exposed to air.
A cable connector assembly preventing certain plug connectors thereof not in use from damaging is desired.